knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon's Decree (script)
Opening Dialogue Oriel: All right, Oriel... You can do this.You're strong! You're brave! You... EEEEEEK! Ha ha...haaaaa... Just a statue. Nothing to be afraid of... Siren Chief appears Oriel: AAAAAH! What the heck is that?! (Nah runs away) *Huff, huff* ...Wait a minute, this is silly. I can turn into a dragon... What am I worried about? Now how do I get out of this wretched place? Scene transitions to Sokara and Rubio Sokara: Did anyone else hear a girl scream? Come on, Shepherds! Hurry! Pre-Battle Dialogue Oriel: You'll find a way out, Oriel. Just keep it together... Battle Dialogue Siren Chief: (Upon being challenged) Grrraaaugh... Siren Chief: (Upon being defeated) Ngraaah... Recruiting Oriel Recruited by Sokara Oriel: "Eeeeeek!" Sokara: "Wait! I'm a friend! We're here to help." Oriel: "Whew, good thing you spoke up there... I was about to melt you with my breath." Sokara: "Huh? Your breath seems fine to me...? ...Oh. I get it. You're a roskinsian. So perhaps you'd like to tell me your name?" Oriel: "Nah." Sokara: "Look, if I somehow offended you, I apologize. But you could at least-" Oriel: "Nah, ORIEL. O-R-I-E-L. That's my name. Ugh, why does this always happen..." Sokara: Er, right. Let's discuss it later, okay? For now, just stay behind me." Oriel: "Behind you? I can turn into a dragon, you know. I'm pretty strong." Sokara: "Dragonkin or no, you're still a child, and I won't have you taking unnecessary risks. Now let's get you out of here." Oriel: "Stern, aren't you? Fair enough. I like your attitude. Lead the way, sir-I'm right behind you." Recruited by Tealgra Tealgra: "Ooh, you're the little girl we're looking for!" Oriel: "It takes one to know one..." Tealgra: "Ha-hah! It may look that way, but I'm actually quite old. I'm a dragonkin!" Oriel: "Oh? Well so am I, actua- Wait, are you Tealgra?" Tealgra: "Wow, nice guess!" Oriel: "It IS you!" Tealgra: "All right, I've told you my name. Now you tell me yours." Oriel: "Nah." Tealgra: "Oh, come on, why not?!" Oriel: "Nah, ORIEL. O-R-I-E-L. That's my name." Tealgra: "That's a confusing name..." Oriel: "And whose fault is that?!" Tealgra: "How the heck should I know? Anyway, this place isn't safe. Let's get you out of here!" Oriel: "After you..." Post-Battle Dialogue Oriel: Thank you so much. If you hadn't have come, I'd have been an adorable smear on the wall by now... Sokara: Can you make it home on your own? Oriel: I... I don't have a home. Not anymore. Sokara: Then I'll arrange one for you in Delyra. Oriel: No, my place is here with you now. I'm strong enough to fight, you know. Sokara: Well, seeing as you're a roskinsian, I certainly don't doubt that... Look, if you're sure this is what you want, then we'd love to have you. Oriel: I'm sure. And thank you. You won't reget it. Scene transitions to Oriel and Tealgra Oriel: Can I ask you something, Tealgra? Does this look familiar? Tealgra: Whoa, you have the same ring as me! What a crazy coincidence! Oriel: It's not a coincidence. This is your ring. It's a memento of my mother. From... the future. It keeps me safe, now that... Now that you're gone. Tealgra: Oriel... Oriel: No, I'm serious. It does. Tealgra: Huh? Oh, hee hee! You did it to yourself that time! But no, I think it's very sweet. And now that you're with me, you don't have to hold back. Oriel: I wasn't holding back. I fought as hard as I could... Tealgra: No, you fought brilliantly, Oriel. But that's not what I meant. I was talking about your tears. If you're sad, you can talk to me. Oriel: No, I... I have to be strong. Everyone expects me to. I can turn into a dragon, you know? And that's not... normal. So I have to put on a brave face and protect everyone, just like you do. Tealgra: Your mother cries all the time, dear. ...Aaaaaall the time. Trust me on this--holding things back won't make you stronger. Just be you, Oriel. That's enough. Oriel: I... This whole time, I... Tealgra: I know it's been pretty scary, but you made it through! Oriel: *Sniff* Mother, I... Oh, it was awful... I thought I was going to DIE... *Sob* Waaaaaah! Tealgra: *Sniff* It... it's okay, Oriel. Mother's here, now. >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts